Let's Talk Under The Moon
by purikazu
Summary: Di bawah purnama yang begitu benderang. Berlandaskan cinta—yang mungkin saja—dapat menciptakan keajaiban. Biarkanlah mereka tetap berbicara.../EXO fanfic/BxB/MostlyChanbaek, dengan sedikit Kaisoo, Hunhan, dan Chenmin.


**Disclaimer :**

Our Time-lyric and song belongs to Secondhand Serenade

EXO belongs to **  
**

**Warning :**

Boy x Boy, Mpreg (so don't read if you don't like)

AU!Songfic/Romance-Angst/Rate-T

 _Italics_ berarti _flashback_

 **Pairing :**

Chanyeol-Baekhyun / ChanBaek (mostly)

Kai-Kyungsoo / KaiSoo

Sehun-Luhan / HunHan

Chen-Xiumin / ChenMin

* * *

 **Let's Talk Under The Moon**

 **by**

 **Purikazu**

.

.

.

Senyuman kecil terpoles di atas wajah cantik yang menatap sosok lain di tempat tidur. Tak ada suara selain detak jam di sudut ruangan. Hening mendominasi. Tapi aura sendu tetap tertata rapi, membisikkan sisa perdebatan kecil di antara dua manusia.

Tak perlu ahli bahasa tubuh untuk menerjemahkan bahwa lapisan bening di permukaan mata bulat itu adalah akumulasi dari kondisi psikis yang tak menentu. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu pernah mengalaminya sendiri, jadi ia tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya.

Dengan erat, jemari lentik menggenggam sebelah tangan yang gemetar. Berharap dapat berbagi kekuatan dengan pemilik tangan itu. Ia tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Tidak juga berniat sok dewasa dengan memberi nasihat serta petuah ini dan itu. Ia hanya berharap kejadian kali ini tidak terulang lagi.

Cukup hanya dirinya, tidak pada orang lain selain dia.

Tanpa mengurangi intensitas senyum di wajahnya, laki-laki itu berucap lembut.

"Kau boleh egois dengan dalih mementingkan masa depannya. Tapi jangan lupakan satu hal. Bayi yang akan lahir nanti adalah milikmu dan milik orang yang kau cintai. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya jika ia kehilangan darah dagingnya sendiri."

Hening yang tercipta bukan alasan bagi benak yang tak berfungsi. Ketiadaan respon bukan berarti semua kalimat yang tercipta telah menguap sia-sia.

"Tolong, sekali ini saja, tanyakan pada hatimu yang paling dalam. Jika memang kau benar-benar menghendaki semuanya berakhir sampai di sini, maka aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun lagi."

Tepat ketika dua pasang mata bertemu dalam keheningan, jawaban berpilar kejujuran tak bisa lagi dimanipulasi. Bibir hati digigit demi meredam isak yang hampir lepas. Sementara empat sisi dinding putih hanya bisu menyaksikan dua insan yang berusaha untuk saling menguatkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _/Long day stopping me from saying what i want to say/_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 _Hujan deras yang mengguyur bumi tak ubahnya seperti melodi lagu bagi dua insan yang bergumul di bawah pelukan selimut tebal. Tangan mereka bertaut, tubuh mereka melekat. Tak ada sedikit pun celah bagi dingin untuk membekukan hangat yang tercipta. Dua pasang mata mengumbar tatapan penuh kasih. Sementara bisikan mesra tentang indahnya masa depan menjadi kawan bagi bibir yang sesekali berpagutan._

" _Seandainya kita punya anak nanti, kau ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

" _Mmm, bagiku laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja. Yang penting harus memenuhi satu kriteria."_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Kalau laki-laki harus tampan seperti aku. Dan kalau perempuan harus cantik sepertimu."_

" _Aku tidak cantik, Yoda! Kau lupa bahwa kekasihmu ini juga laki-laki?"_

 _Tawa kecil berderai teratur. Sementara jemari lentik mulai melancarkan cubitan pedas di lengan yang melingkari pinggang ramping dengan erat._

" _Oke, oke, lupakan soal itu. Bagaimana dengan nama?"_

" _Hmm... Byun Baek Yeol? Byun Ji Won?"_

" _Hei, namamu saja akan berubah menjadi Park setelah kita menikah nanti. Bagaimana bisa anak kita bermarga Byun?"_

 _Gelak tawa kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih keras dan lebih lepas. Jemari lentik yang semula mencubit, kini berganti menyibak helaian rambut di sekitar wajah tampan yang membayang tepat di atasnya. Nyaris tanpa jarak._

" _Urusan nama terserah padamu. Aku percaya apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu, Chanyeol-ah. Karena hanya kamu satu-satunya yang aku miliki sekarang."_

" _Kedengarannya manis sekali. Awas ya, kalau dia sudah lahir nanti, kau justru lebih mementingkannya dan mengabaikanku."_

" _Hei, jangan bilang kau sedang cemburu pada calon anakmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol. Kekanak-kanakan sekali tingkahmu."_

" _Berhentilah menggodaku, Byun Baekhyun."_

" _Menggoda apa? Yang kukatakan itu adalah fakta. Kau sendiri yang—hmmpphh!"_

 _Rangkaian kata terhenti paksa. Lidah yang mengucap kini justru saling mencicip rasa. Berdansa gemulai untuk saling menakhlukkan. Tangan yang semula menggenggam kini telah beralih fungsi. Menari dengan lihai di atas kulit tanpa busana, mengabsen lekuk tubuh tanpa jeda. Hingga kecupan polos berubah menjadi lumatan ganas._

 _Sementara rintik air berusaha meredam segala bentuk suara, berbanding terbalik dengan desah penuh gairah yang semakin giat tercipta._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/It's you who keeps me wide awake/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang laki-laki berseragam putih tersenyum kecil sambil menatap koridor rumah sakit yang telah kosong. _Doe eye_ -nya terpaku, seolah perhatiannya terpaku oleh sesuatu di penghujung lorong. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran pihak lain di belakangnya. Pertanyaan bernada biasa pun berubah menjadi cukup mengagetkan.

"Lihat apa, _Hyung_?"

Perawat muda itu tersentak. Ia menoleh kaget pada sosok jangkung yang tengah menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. _Well_ , memang tidak bersalah, sih. Dirinya sendiri yang melamun. Namun, tak urung dari bibir mungilnya terlontar protes keterkejutan.

" _Yah_! Oh Sehun! Kau senang ya membuatku kaget? Biar aku cepat mati dan kau bisa selingkuh. Benar, kan?"

Kerutan heran tercipta di bawah poni pirang yang menaungi sepasang mata cokelat terang.

"Kau sedang PMS ya, Luhan- _hyung_? Aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa kau malah marah-marah?"

Xi Luhan, sang perawat yang masih memegang file berisi status pasien menghela napas, " _Mianhe_ , Sehun- _ah_. Aku kaget sekali waktu kau muncul tiba-tiba begitu. Aku tak bermaksud marah-marah padamu. Maafkan aku, ya."

Melihat tatapan polos dan raut penuh penyesalan yang terpampang di hadapannya, pemuda putih pucat berkemeja biru itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan, _Hyung_. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah. Maafkan aku juga karena telah membuatmu kaget."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku baru saja bertemu Baekhyun."

Ketika satu nama menginterupsi, keduanya mendadak terdiam. Sampai kemudian pemuda yang lebih tinggi memecahkan keheningan.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Apakah kalian berbicara banyak hal?"

" _Aniya_. Dia sepertinya sedang terburu-buru."

"Ah, begitu. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo- _hyung_?"

"Sejauh ini tidak ada yang pelu dikhawatirkan."

"Bayinya?"

"Selamat."

"Syukurlah." Desah napas perwakilan dari kelegaan terhela. "Dia—belum datang?"

"Yixing sudah memberitahunya. Kurasa dia sedang dalam perjalanan bersama Tao."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo- _hyung_ dulu."

"Mari kuantar."

Keduanya pun bergegas menuju ruang perawatan. Tentu dengan pemikiran masing-masing yang berkecamuk tanpa henti. Harapan mereka sama. Doa mereka sama. Bahkan, perasaan mereka pun sama.

Ketika telapak tangan Sehun yang jauh lebih besar menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan, sebuah komentar meluncur.

"Sepertinya kau gugup, Sehun _-ah_ _._ "

"Sedikit. Kurasa kau pun memikirkan hal yang sama denganku."

Lorong berteraso putih membentang lurus. Seolah ingin menyampaikan pesan tersirat, bahwa ini belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan panjangnya perjalanan hidup.

"Semoga kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi—"

Keeratan genggaman tangan itu meningkat ketika kalimat lanjutan diteruskan dengan penuh harapan.

"—pada siapa pun di dunia ini."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/it's you who knows just what i mean/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Laki-laki bertubuh mungil_ _itu menatap benda di_ _tangannya dengan sepasang mata terbelalak_ _lebar. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja_ _ia terjemahkan sebagai kenyataan._ _Sungguh, ia tak ingin percaya bahwa benda di_ _tangannya ini menunjukkan dua garis merah._ _Memperjelas semua keanehan yang terjadi pada_ _dirinya beberapa hari belakangan ini._

 _Kepala pusing, perut mual, tubuh lemas_ _—tapi, bagaimana mungkin ?_

 _"_ _Baekhyun_ _, kau lama sekali?"_

 _Pemilik nama yang baru saja dipanggil menoleh_ _ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah seorang pemuda_ _jangkung yang tampak kebingungan_ _._

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _…"_

 _Hening. Cermin di sisi tembok membiaskan dua_ _sosok yang masih bertatapan dalam diam. Hingga_ _akhirnya_ _satu dari dua pasang manik_ _coklat_ _mengalah. Resah_ _terpancar di sana, membuat pemuda bermata_ _besar_ _men_ _inggalkan pintu tempatnya semula bersandar_ _._

 _T_ _ubuh_ _mungil_ _yang masih terpaku_ _direngkuh oleh sepasang lengan kukuh_ _._ _Sementara leher jenjang dibubuhi kecupan dan gigitan kecil._

 _"_ _Ada apa_ _?_ _Wajahmu aneh begitu? Apa aku terlalu kasar semalam?_ _"_

 _P_ _ertanyaan_ _demi pertanyaan_ _dilontarkan dengan_ _sangat lembut, penuh perhatian._ _P_ _elukan yang_ _ditawarkan pun dibalas lebih_ _erat._

 _Hangat. Begitu hangat._

 _Apakah kehangatan ini_ _akan berakhir jika_ _hasil benda persegi bergaris merah diperlihatkan sekarang?_

 _"_ _Baekhyun, k_ _atakan_ _lah_ _padaku_ _jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu_ _._ _Kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu jujur, bukan?_ _"_

 _Ah, bujukan itu terdengar manis sekali. Gemuruh_ _resah yang sedang berkecamuk pun_ _agak_ _reda_ _dibuatnya._ _Berganti oleh keberanian yang mulai merambat naik._

 _Perlahan, satu bisikan lirih_ _terdenga_ _r._ _M_ _enyuarakan_ _isi hati yang belum pasti_ _._

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _, aku hamil_ _._ _"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/It's you who sees what can't be seen/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Semua manusia berhak untuk jatuh cinta. Mereka berhak mencintai dan dicintai. Oleh karena itu, dapat membina rumah tangga bersama pujaan hati adalah sumber kebahagian yang tak ternilai harganya. Terlebih jika kebahagiaan itu dilengkapi oleh kehadiran malaikat kecil yang kelak akan menjadi tempat mencurahkan segala kasih sayang.

Dan sosok yang kini tengah berjalan sendirian itu mengerti benar bagaimana rasanya. Senang, cemas, dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu.

Ia bahkan pernah begitu antusias merawat benih yang masih berupa gumpalan darah dalam hitungan minggu. Ia sangat menantikan kelahiran makhluk mungil yang kelak akan menjadi penyemarak dengan derap kaki mungilnya.

Sayang, semua itu tak pernah terjadi.

Ketika melewati sebuah taman, langkah laki-laki muda itu terhenti. Seberkas kenangan melintas terkait tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Poros gravitasi yang menjerat tanpa ia bisa melepaskan diri.

Tempat ini, adalah tempat di mana sebuah janji terikat. Sebuah janji sederhana, untuk membangun sebuah keluarga kecil berpondasi cinta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/It's you who keeps my pain away/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Aku akan menikahimu,_ _Baekhyun_ _."_

 _Sepasang_ _manik coklat_ _mengerjap haru._ _Byun Baekhyun_ _terperangah menatap sebuah cin_ _c_ _in perak yang_ _melingkar. Hanya sejenak, karena_ _kemudian objeknya beralih pada pemuda yang_ _baru saja menyelipkan cincin itu. Keheningan_ _taman_ _hanya menyisakan mereka berdua_ _sebagai penghuni_ _,_ _membuat gemerisik dedaunan_ _terdengar jelas layaknya simfoni._

 _"Ta-tapi,_ _Chanyeol,_ _"_ _k_ _epala bermahkota pirang_ _menggeleng lemah. Tatapannya jatuh._ _"Aku tidak mau membebanimu. Aku bi_ _sa_ _mengatasi ini sendiri."_

 _Oh, tentu saja. Ini masalah. Mereka masih_ _terlalu muda untuk menjadi orang tua dari bayi_ _mungil yang akan lahir nanti. Masih banyak yang_ _harus mereka pelajari. Tapi_ _—_

 _"Dia anakku juga,_ _apa kau lupa?_ _"_

 _Suara lembut dari_ _pujaan hati_ _membuat_ _Baekhyun_ _kembali mengangkat wajah._

 _"Dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya lahir_ _tanpa ayah._ _Oh, mungkin dia sudah punya ayah. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik. Tapi, satu hal._ _Aku tidak akan pernah mungkin_ _membiarkan_ _orang_ _yang kucintai melahirkannya_ _sendirian."_

 _Sudah tak tertahan. Serta merta,_ _Baekhyun_ _menghambur pada_ _sosok yang duduk_ _di hadapannya._ _Yang tengah menatapnya penuh cinta. Yang_ _sedang menghalau semua keraguannya. Yang_ _berusaha meyakinkan, bahwa mereka bisa_ _melewati keadaan sulit bersama-sama._

 _Baekhyun_ _menangis. Terisak dalam pelukan yang begitu_ _melindungi. Air mata bahagia. Beban berat yang_ _menggelayuti pundaknya telah terangkat. Dan ia_ _merasa, bahwa ia telah cukup kuat untuk_ _menghadapi semua kemungkinan_ _yang_ _akan_ _mereka hadapi._

 _"_ _Terimakasih, Chanyeol-ah..._ _Aku_ _…_ _Aku akan berusaha semampuku..._ _"_

 _Chanyeol membelai helaian rambut halus dalam pelukan_ _._ _Selagi Baekhyun masih berusaha mengendalikan isakan kecilnya, Chanyeol justru_ _tersenyum_ _seraya berbisik pelan._

 _"Mari kita jadikan dia anak yang paling bahagia di dunia ini._ _Sehingga nantinya, dia tidak punya alasan untuk menyesal karena telah dilahirkan._ _"_

 _Jauh di atas sana, langit senja terhampar luas. Seluas harapan dalam doa tentang kehidupan baru mereka._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/This is our time to runaway/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tadi aku bertemu Baekhyun saat kau sedang mencari Sehun."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Kelihatannya dia sedang terburu-buru, jadi hanya sempat menitipkan salam untukmu."

"Ah, begitu. Syukurlah. Berarti kau tidak perlu lagi terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, kan?"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi—"

Sepasang mata yang saling menatap mulai menunjukkan sinyal bahwa pembicaraan mereka menuju pada satu titik yang sama.

" _Hyung_ , semua itu sudah berlalu. Baekhyun adalah orang yang kuat. Dan dia sudah membuktikan bahwa dia—"

Tiba-tiba, pemilik wajah imut khas anak-anak meraih tangan pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya, menyebabkan pemuda itu menatap balik dengan heran.

"Jongdae- _ah,"_ panggilnya, "kalau seandainya, kita mengalami apa yang mereka alami, kamu… tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Sorot mata polos yang tampak memohon menggetarkan hati pemuda berambut hitam. Ditatapnya balik sepasang mata itu dengan serius. Dipagarinya wajah cemas itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tak peduli pada orang lain yang—sangat mungkin—menyaksikan mereka. Dia tidak ingin main-main. Terlebih jika menyangkut seseorang bermarga Kim yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Tentu saja, Minseok- _hyung_ ," kalimat bernada yakin terucap tegas. "Aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

Sebuah kepastian menghapus segala noktah ragu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/It's our time we don't have to stay here/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mata_ _besar_ _yang selalu_ _berpendar ceria_ _itu_ _akhirnya memancarkan kepedihan._

 _Pelan, dia menghampiri sosok yang masih berurai_ _air mata, menggapai ranjang tempat_ _sosok itu_ _berbaring tanpa daya._ _Untuk pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya, Park Chanyeol merasa seluruh kebahagiaannya seperti hilang tak berbekas. Semua terasa gelap dan menyakitkan._

 _"_ _Baekhyun_ _."_

 _Isakan dalam terdengar lebih keras._

 _"_ _Mianhe_ _…_ _Chanyeol, mianhe_ _… Aku…"_

 _Sungguh, suara lirih itu mengiris hatinya._ _Menghancurkan semua keindahan yang ia hias di_ _seluruh sudut rumah mungil mereka._

 _Pernikahan mereka tidak mudah, sangat tidak_ _mudah._ _Tidak hanya karena masyarakat yang menganggap tabu._ _Tapi juga karena keluarga dari pihak mempelai_ _pria tidak menyetujuinya._ _P_ _ernikahan itu_ _dianggap_ _sebagai_ _kesalahan, bahwa_ _kehidupan_ _yang telah tercipta_ _adalah kesalahan_ _besar._ _Pewaris seluruh aset Park Coorporation tak seharusnya mempersunting penghuni panti asuhan dari pinggiran kota. Dan fakta bahwa kedua mempelai adalah laki-laki menjadi landasan kuat agar pernikahan mereka tidak pernah terjadi._

 _Hingga_ _kata aborsi_ _yang dilontarkan kepala keluarga Park menyulut amarah seorang Park Chanyeol_ _. Dengan segala upaya ia berusaha menjalankan semua rencana yang telah tersusun. Meski upacara sakral mereka harus berlangsung tertutup dan hanya dihadiri penghulu serta teman-teman dekat saja._

 _Tapi rupanya, kebahagiaan tetap enggan berpihak pada mereka._

 _Bulir bening_ _terus_ _mengalir. Tangan pucat_ _yang lemah telah digenggam, namun tak bi_ _sa_ _berhenti gemetar._ _Begitupun dengan ucapan maaf yang tak putus terlontar._

 _"Maaf… A-aku gagal…_ _menjaganya… Maafkan aku…"_

 _Tangan kekar_ _Chanyeol_ _beralih menggapai tubuh_ _yang_ _masih berguncang lantaran didera nestapa_ _. Di dekapnya_ _tubuh itu erat._ _Seraya berusaha mendekap dirinya sendiri yang tak kalah sakit mendengar kabar buruk ini._

 _"_ _Semuanya_ _bukan salahmu_ _, Baekhyun_ _._ _Sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu._ _"_

 _"_ _Tidak_ _,_ _Chanyeol_ _… kau sudah_ _memperingatkanku_ _..._ _agar selalu waspada. Ta-tapi_ _aku…"_

 _"Sssshhttt!"_

 _Bersama dengan tangisan pedih yang_ _kian jelas_ _,_ _Chanyeol_ _memejamkan mata_ _._

 _Bohong besar jika ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia_ _bahkan ingin menggeram setinggi langit,_ _mempertanyakan kepada Tuhan mengapa begitu_ _sulit membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang_ _bahagia._

 _Rahang_ _pemuda itu_ _mengatup kukuh_ _,_ _sedikit bergemeretak. Mati-matian ia berusaha_ _menahan semua perasaan yang saat ini_ _membuncah._

 _Kepedihan. Kesedihan. Kemarahan. Kekecewaan._

 _Mengapa ayahnya tega berbuat hal serendah ini?_ _Kenapa ayahnya sampai hati menyebabkan_ _kematian cucunya sendiri? Apakah dia tidak_ _percaya bahwa status so_ _s_ _ial bukan jaminan_ _u ntuk menuju kebahagiaan? Kenapa pria itu_ _begitu arogan dan tidak bisa menerima_ _kenyataan, bahwa putra semata wayangnya_ _t elah memilih jalan hidup sendiri_ _?_

 _Bersama orang yang dicintainya, yang juga_ _mencintainya. Bersama mereka yang akan selalu_ _mendukung dalam keadaan apapun._

 _Kenapa?_

 _"_ _Chanyeol-ah_ _…"_

 _Panggilan lirih_ _Baekhyun_ _menyita perhatian_ _Chanyeol_ _._ _Tak ada senyuman di wajahnya yang sembap. Namun k_ _a_ _limat yang kemudian ia ucapkan_ _berefek besar_ _mencairkan_ _bongkahan_ _hati seorang laki-laki yang telah menjadi kepala_ _keluarga di usia muda._

 _"Menangislah_ _..._ _Aku tahu perasaanmu… Dia—anak kita, kan?"_

 _Akhirnya, benteng pertahanan itu pun runtuh._ _Chanyeol_ _tak bisa menyangkal bahwa_ _sosok dalam pelukannya_ _ini telah_ _mengenal dirinya dengan baik. Telah_ _mengerti apa yang tak bisa ia ucapkan._

 _Hari itu, tirai putih kamar perawatan menjadi_ _saksi bisu ketika setetes cairan bening mengalir_ _dari bola mata yang_ _biasanya berpendar riang_ _._ _Sedetik kemudian isakan tertahan menyusul_ _tanpa terkendali._

 _Sesak. Rasanya sesak. Seperti dihimpit dinding_ _dan tak bisa melepaskan diri. Sakit. Bahkan_ _menjerit pun tak bisa meringankan semua itu._

 _Mereka menyayanginya. Sangat menantikan_ _tangisan pertamanya di rumah sederhana tempat_ _mereka membangun sebuah keluarga. Namun_ _janin berusia 12 minggu itu—bukti cinta yang_ _seharusnya_ _mengganti status mereka menjadi 'orang tua'_ _―kini telah tiada._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/This is our time to forget the past/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Laki-laki yang belum lama menginjak usia 24 tahun itu memasukkan sekantong sayuran beku ke dalam keranjang. Sekarang ia sedang berada di sebuah toko, menjalankan rutinitas harian yang telah menjadi kewajibannya. Senyuman tipis menghias wajahnya ketika teringat bahwa aktivitasnya saat ini terasa sangat istimewa.

Dulu ia tak mungkin leluasa melakukan kegiatan senormal berbelanja. Cukup dengan meraih semua yang diperlukan, lalu membayar, dan lekas pulang. Setiap hari adalah kecemasan akan diikuti. Setiap jam adalah rasa was-was akan dimata-matai. Lantaran tokoh antagonis dalam drama hidupnya tak memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk melakukan pembuktian. Bahwa ia mampu menjadi pendamping hidup yang layak bagi suaminya, menjadi orang tua yang baik dari anak-anaknya.

Jadi, bukan hal aneh jika ia menganggap apa yang mampu ia nikmati sekarang adalah anugerah tak ternilai.

Benar, kan ?

Pemuda cantik itu beralih ke rak lain. Ia terus menyusuri deretan barang yang memenuhi etalase. Hingga kemudian, mata indahnya berhenti pada variasi jus buah dalam botol plastik bening. Sepasang mata itu tenggelam dalam warna jus strawberi yang terpantul di sana.

Merah.

Warna yang menandai hari di mana ia mendapat kebebasan. Hari di mana ia dilepaskan dari tekanan. Hari di mana ia harus menyaksikan penyelamatnya bersimbah gradasi yang sama.

Senyum di wajah cantik itu memudar. Suaranya terdengar gemetar saat menyebut sebuah nama dalam desisan lirih. Warna merah itu seakan jadi pengingat―

"Chanyeol…"

―bahwa kebebasan yang ia peroleh―

"Park… Chanyeol…"

―telah ditebus dengan harga yang mahal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/I wish i could do better/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, berani kalian_ _menyentuh_ _Baekhyun_ _seujung rambut saja―akan_ _kubunuh kalian semua!"_

 _Park Chanyeol memang orang yang supel, mudah bergaul dan cemerlang. Ia adalah tipe yang tak pernah gagal menjadi mood maker dalam setiap perkumpulan. Namun, saat ini, keramahan yang melekat pada image-nya hilang tanpa bekas. Yang tersisa hanyalah kemarahan luar biasa. Mengancam siapapun yang berani bersilang jalan dengannya._

" _Aku memang bukan orang yang membayar kalian. Tapi aku bisa jadi orang yang pasti mengirim kalian ke neraka."_

 _Usai merapalkan sumpah, Chanyeol meraih tubuh lemah Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia benar-benar tak mengira bahwa orang yang telah membesarkannya adalah orang yang tak berperikemanusiaan._

 _Tidak cukupkah ia dan_ _pendamping hidupnya_ _menderita lantaran kehilangan calon bayi_ _mereka? Tidak cukupkah mereka hidup dibawah_ _tekanan_ _s_ _ampai pernikahan mereka pun_ _selalu_ _berusaha dihancurkan_ _?_

 _Tidakkah orang-orang itu berbelas kasihan dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang masih lemah pasca keguguran? Mengapa mereka tega menculik, menyekap, bahkan memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena?_

 _Darah_ _Chanyeol_ _mendidih_ _. E_ _mosi segera_ _mengambil-alih._ _Betapa ia ingin menghabisi mereka semua dengan tangannya sendiri, kalau saja rintih kesakitan Baekhyun tidak menyita perhatiannya._

 _"Mau kemana kau,_ _Park Chanyeol_ _? Berani_ _melangkah dari gerbang ini, kau bukan lagi_ _anakku!"_

 _Bahkan suara itu diabaikannya. Ia bosan terus_ _diperlakukan seperti boneka. Ia muak dengan_ _seluruh kewajiban yang dibebankan kepadanya,_ _sedangkan ia tak diperbolehkan meminta haknya._

 _Hanya satu. Dia hanya menuntut satu dari_ _sekian banyak hak yang ia miliki._

 _"Berhenti,_ _Chanyeol_ _!_ _Kau tidak mendengar perintah_ _ayahmu_ _, hah?_ _"_

 _Langkah kaki_ _Chanyeol_ _terhenti. Namun_ _,_ _tidak dengan tekad kuat di hati._ _Kesabarannya sudah habis._ _R_ _espon_ _ini pun sekedar_ _formalitas, hanya memberi label 'menghormati'_ _atas hubungan darah dengan pria arogan itu._ _Karena_ _Chanyeol tahu, sesungguhnya laki-laki itu_ _lah pelaku yang mendorong_ _Baekhyun_ _dari tangga, hingga mengalami_ _pendarahan hebat_ _dan_ _berakibat pada kematian_ _bayi yang dikandungnya._

 _"Hapus aku dari daftar pewaris_ _Park Coorporation_ _._ _Sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku hidup bahagia_ _bersama_ _Baekhyun_ _, Aya_ _h._ _"_

 _Selesai. Sudah berakhir sampai di sini. Suda_ _h_ _cukup ia diam dan terus bungkam. Berusaha_ _menerima kondisi yang ada atas permintaan_ _sosok berhati mulia_ _di dalam dekapannya._

 _Namun, semua itu telah cukup sampai hari ini._ _Tak ada lagi pepatah 'diam adalah permata dan_ _mengalah adalah emas'._ _Mulai detik ini,_ _Chanyeol_ _bersumpah_ _akan melakukan perlawanan._

 _Rumah megah_ _berteralis kokoh_ _telah tertinggal jauh di_ _belakang. Senja telah berganti menurunkan tirai_ _hitam malam. Fase terindah Sang Dewi muncul_ _pada tahta para bintang._

 _Purnama._

 _Bersinar, memendarkan kilau,_ _menerangi jalan sepasang insan yang telah_ _mendapatkan kebebasan._

 _"_ _Chanyeol_ _, turunkan aku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."_

 _"Kau lemah,_ _Baekhyun_ _. Biarkan aku_ _menggendongmu sampai di rumah."_

 _"Tapi_ _,_ _kau pucat. Apa kau sakit?"_

 _"Iya, aku sakit."_

 _"Benarkah? Kalau begitu turunkan aku,_ _Chanyeol_ _!_ _Cepat, turunkan aku!"_

 _"_ _Baekhyun_ _, dengarkan dulu. Aku belum selesai bicara."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Aku sakit… jika melihatmu menderita. Karena_ _i tulah, kau harus bahagia,_ _Park Baekhyun_ _."_

 _Itulah terakhir kalinya_ _dua pasang mata_ _dapat bertukar_ _pandang, saling meyakinkan bahwa hanya ada_ _cinta di antara mereka. Sebelum kebahagiaan_ _kecil itu kembali direnggut oleh kepastian_ _bernama takdir._

 _Karena di hari berikutnya, sebuah berita duka bertransformasi menjadi penghancur mutlak bagi setiap harapan yang ada._

 _"_ _Baekhyun-sshi, saya Kim Taehyung dari kepolisian._ _Kedatangan_ _saya_ _ke sini i_ _ngin memberi kabar. S_ _uami Anda,_ _Park Chanyeol_ _, mengalami_ _kecelakaan_ _._ _"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _/This is the day we give our own live away/_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Chanyeol... Bangunlah, Chanyeol... Kumohon..."_

 _Sinar lampu menyorot kuat._

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku... Chanyeol..."_

 _Lorong sunyi disesaki raut wajah putus asa._

" _Baekhyun, tenanglah... Chanyeol akan—"_

 _Kanvas putih di bawah kaki berhias ceceran merah._

" _Tidak, Luhan-hyung! Jangan katakan apapun! Chanyeol sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku! Dia bukan pembohong!"_

 _Untaian cerca tertuju pada waktu._

" _Hyung, jangan begini, kumohon..."_

 _Pilu menggores hati._

" _Tidak, Kyungsoo, kau tidak mengerti! Kau masih memiliki keluarga... Kau memiliki Jongin... Sementara aku? Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi... Tidak ada satu pun..."_

 _Luka pupuskan asa._

" _Baekhyun-ah..."_

 _Semesta berputar, berguncang, porak-poranda._

" _Junmyeon-hyung... Tolong aku... Hyung..."_

 _Lalu gelap gulita._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/And we won't do what the say anymore/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Bagaimana kita bisa memberitahukan ini pada Baekhyun-hyung, Sehun?"_

" _Aku juga tidak tahu, Jongin. Kau dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Yifan-ge pada Junmyeon-hyung tadi, kan? Operasi hanya memberi kemungkinan 20% saja."_

" _Tapi, kita juga tak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan hal ini."_

" _Lebih baik kita tunggu perkembangan situasi. Jujur saja, kepalaku serasa ingin pecah."_

" _Aku akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya."_

" _Aku juga akan meminta Jongdae-hyung dan Minseok-hyung untuk lebih sering datang."_

" _Benar. Untuk sementara, kita harus merahasiakan ini dari—"_

" _Dari siapa?"_

" _Baekhyun-hyung?"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _/We won't walk but we'll run/_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _Chanyeol-ah..."_

 _Hening._

" _Aku tidak akan memaksamu..."_

 _Sunyi._

" _Lakukanlah... yang kau mau..."_

 _Bulir bening mengalir._

" _Aku titipkan... Ji Won... padamu..."_

 _Tangis telah habis._

" _Jangan khawatir..."_

 _Duka terlanjur meradang lara._

" _Aku berjanji..."_

 _Dering kecil._

" _Aku akan... bahagia..."_

 _Lalu panjang._

" _Aku pasti... bahagia..."_

 _Dan terhenti._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/Until all freedom we've won/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang pemuda memasuki kamar perawatan dengan langkah pasti. Ditatapnya wajah tenang yang tengah tertidur di pembaringan. Sosok berambut abu gelap itu pun duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia tak bermaksud membangunkan. Ia hanya akan menunggu.

Dan seperti tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama, kelopak mata yang semula tertutup rapat perlahan terbuka. Wajah bulat tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan saat bibirnya mengucap sebuah nama.

"Jongin…"

Kim Jongin tak menyahut. Diraihnya tangan pualam yang tidak diinfus. Dia tak biasa berkata-kata dengan tujuan menenangkan. Dia juga tak biasa mengungkapkan perasaan melalui rangkaian kalimat indah. Yang ia bisa hanya menunjukkan, membuktikan bahwa ia selalu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kebodohan apa yang merasuki kepalamu, hingga kau berniat menghilangkan nyawa makhluk tak berdosa milik kita… Kyungsoo- _hyung_?"

Penekanan nada yang terselip membuat mata bulat indah langsung berkaca-kaca. Ia hendak berpaling, namun sepasang tangan menahan pergerakan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka diabaikan. Tatap mataku saat kita berbicara."

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga sepasang mata itu meneteskan bulir hangat. Kendati butiran bening segera di hapus oleh jemari lain, namun mereka terus menetes sebagai ungkapan sesal dan rasa bersalah.

"Jongin… aku... aku hanya... "

Tangisan itu membuat pemuda berkulit _tan_ mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening pemuda mungil yang masih berbaring. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mengetahui isi kepala kekasihnya ini.

"Kau bukan beban bagiku, _Hyung_. Kehadirannya juga tidak akan pernah menjadi beban bagiku. Karena dia adalah milik kita berdua, dia akan menjadi bukti bahwa kita saling mencintai, _Hyung_."

Entah kenapa, kata 'milik kita' yang baru saja diucapkan terasa begitu manis. Begitu indah meluncur dari bibir pemuda ini. Seketika, pemilik bibir hati merasa begitu konyol atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan―meminum berbagai macam obat—hingga akhirnya berujung di rumah sakit ini.

"Aku akan memikirkan cara untuk memberitahukan tentang hal ini pada keluargamu. Jadi kumohon, jangan pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh yang bisa berakibat fatal bagimu, juga bagi replika kita . Apa kau mengerti?"

Kepala hitam mengangguk cepat di antara isak bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia kembali memiliki keberanian menatap sepasang mata yang sejak tadi telah menanti. Mata yang melengkapi wajah tampan pujaannya. Mata yang memiliki kemampuan menembus jauh ke dalam jiwanya, menemukan sosoknya yang tak diketahui siapapun.

Mata yang terkesan dingin, namun sarat akan cinta.

"Dia... Dia akan lahir, Jongin- _ah_ …"

Tak perlu penjelasan panjang. Sebuah senyuman tipis telah cukup menjadi pembuka.

"Dan kita akan membesarkannya bersama, Kyungsoo- _yah_ …"

Ada kehidupan baru yang akan segera dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **/And we will know what this fight was for/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Langkah kaki itu menyusuri pekarangan rumah mungil dalam kesunyian malam. Sudah beberapa bulan ia tinggal di rumah ini. Monolog bisu membuat orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya menganggap bahwa ia tinggal sendirian, meskipun baginya tidak benar-benar sendirian. Namun, ia menganggap itu bukanlah hal yang menyedihkan.

Tak ada yang disesalinya. Tak ada yang diratapinya. Dia telah berdamai dengan keadaan ketika memilih untuk tidak akan pernah bersembunyi dari siapa pun. Dia telah bersahabat dengan kenyataan ketika memutuskan untuk tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Ia memiliki alasan kuat untuk tetap bertahan.

Di sini, di tempat ini. Sekarang dan untuk seterusnya.

Ia ingin menjalankan perannya dengan sempurna. Sebagai Park Baekhyun—yang tak pernah bosan berbicara, meskipun hanya keheningan yang membalasnya.

"Aku pulang. "

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Tangannya pun terulur, merealisasikan sebuah pelukan erat dari belakang. Jemarinya bergerak, memperbaiki letak syal yang melilit leher kurus dengan erat.

"Maaf aku agak lama. Kyungsoo lebih keras kepala dari yang pernah kau katakan. Semoga saja Jongin bisa membuatnya menjauhi jalan yang harus kita tempuh dulu."

Monolog itu hampa. Yang bagi sebagian orang ibarat menabur garam di atas luka. Hanya menyisakan perih tak terkira.

"Nah, karena aku sudah kembali, apa yang ingin kita bicarakan?"

Sayangnya, Baekhyun sudah tak peduli sama sekali.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **/It's our time we could make it last/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun akan selalu percaya.

Pada wajah tampan yang kini membisu di atas kursi roda. Dan pada tatapan tumpul yang selalu menyimak kerap kali ia bercerita.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita awali dengan—"

Jadi, biarlah pembicaraan ini terus berlangsung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _/C_ _ause all the things that I never knew that I_ _wanted..._ _/_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Di bawah purnama yang begitu benderang. Berlandaskan cinta—yang mungkin saja—dapat menciptakan keajaiban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _/...are here with you/_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *****FIN*****

* * *

 **A/N :**

Remake version of GinRan from my first account—Relya Schiffer. Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari movie Jepang berjudul Koizora. Barangkali ada yang pernah nonton ?

Pertama kali mencicip fandom screenplay. Semoga terhibur (^.^)/


End file.
